Heaven & Hell
by MarauderCracker
Summary: Ellos son como hielo y fuego, son polos totalmente opuestos. Un león y una serpiente. Pero mientras que el anhelo es un infierno, cuando finalmente chocan es cuando surge el paraíso. Ron&Draco - Slash.
1. Soberbia

_Heaven & Hell responde a la tabla de Pecados Capitales de Retos a la Carta, una comunidad de retos para fanfickers. Incluye Slash, Lemon y es un AU, donde todo lo del sexto libro no pasó. Aparte, Draco es un fumador empedernido, porque se ve demasiado sexy con un cigarro en los labios como para dejarlo pasar. Los personajes pertenecen a JKRowlink, la Warner y todos esos, pero la trama es enteramente mía, y espero que les guste, pero que no la roben. Muchas gracias, y comenten que adelgaza._

_

* * *

_

**I- Soberbia**

- Weasley, le dije muy claro que los crisopos van justo antes de la Descuarania Sophia, no del pus de bubotubérculos. - Dice Snape, con una rígida sonrisa en el rostro. Su pelo parece un telón cerrándose al inclinar él la cabeza sobre el caldero, olfateando la fangosa poción. - Y es obvio, aparte de que no tiene ni idea del significado de "veinte minutos a fuego lento" - Remarca éstas dos últimas palabras, alzando una espesa ceja, y continúa. -, que nunca será un buen pocionista. - Guarda silencio un segundo, como pensando qué insulto le falta. - Ni, permítame decirle, un buen mago. - Termina, enderezándose, y enfrentando con semblante casi divertido al furioso Ron.

Él intenta tragarse la respuesta. Hoy ha sido un mal día desde el primer segundo, discutiendo con Hermione por ya no recuerda qué, Harry que ha saltado a defenderla, el café del desayuno que estaba asqueroso, Pociones en la primera hora. Sin darse cuenta, está contestando con un todo desafiante impropio de él, sacando a relucir su espíritu Gryffindor.

- Lo que a mí me parece obvio es que usted necesita gafas, porque ésta mañana confundió el frasco del shampoo con el del pus de bubotubérculos. - El aula estalla en una única carcajada, que la feroz mirada del profesor acalla al instante.

- Cincuenta puntos menos a Gryffindor por faltarme el respeto, y se quedará limpiando el aula después de clases. Sin - Marca la ene, deteniendo la lengua contra sus dientes. - magia.

El pelirrojo ni tiempo tiene de quejarse cuando Snape golpea su caldero con la varita para desaparecer la pestilente y fallida poción, y éste da media vuelta y retoma su ronda por el aula. Ron oye una risilla a sus espaldas, y al voltearse a enfrentar al que la emitiera se encuentra con la torcida sonrisa de Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, Comadreja, ¡qué lástima! Pero te vendrá bien…La próxima vez que un árbol rompa tu varita, y no tengas dinero para una nueva, ya sabrás limpiar a la usanza muggle… Claro, si es que tu padre, el traidor a la sangre, no se lo ha enseñado a ti y a tu millar de hermanos. - Se mofa, obviamente encantado por la desgracia de su compañero. Un corrillo de risas por lo bajo secundan su broma.

- ¿Qué tal, Hurón, si te fijas en tu propia mierda? O, más bien, en la que todo el tiempo parece estar oliendo tu madre. - Agrega, burlón. Pero no da tiempo al Slytherin a reaccionar, porque continúa. - Pero claro, estás demasiado ocupado encamándote con Voldemort para seguir vistiendo tu ropa cara y tu sonrisa idiota… - Casi todos en el aula esbozan muecas escandalizadas o aterrorizadas al oír el nombre de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, pero Malfoy se limita a entrecerrar los ojos, esperando a que Ron siga, desafiándolo a seguir. - Debe ser un poco difícil, claro, saber que el mismo engendro que se jode a tu madre es al que luego se la mamas tú, pero…

- Repite eso. - Dice Draco entre dientes. Nadie ha llegado a ver el veloz movimiento con que cogió su varita, pero ahora ésta se entierra en la garganta del pelirrojo. Parece que el Slytherin va a cometer un crimen en cualquier segundo, pero la mano de Snape se posa en su hombro, reteniéndolo.

- Baja la varita, Draco. - Lo insta el profesor, haciendo gala de mucha más pedagogía que la que usara con Ron apenas hace unos minutos. - Te lo advierto, Draco. - Insiste, al ver que el muchacho no le hace caso. Pero de nada sirve, porque su alumno, sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Ron, le contesta con sequedad. Parece que están todos de un humor de hipógrifos ese día.

- Que te jodan, Snape. - Un _expelliarmus_ surge de la varita de Blaise Zabini, que ya ha adivinado que se cometerán dos homicidios si nadie interviene. La varita de Draco va a parar al suelo, y la fuerza expansiva del hechizo hace a los dos adolescentes apartarse y al profesor trastabillar.

- Cincuenta puntos por rápida reacción, Zabini. - Dice Snape, causando que los Gryffindors abran mucho los ojos, atónitos e indignados. Pero continúa, con tono mordaz. - Y usted, Malfoy, está castigado con Weasley.

Ron y el resto de los Gryffindors comienzan a quejarse por la tremenda injusticia que los cincuenta puntos representan, pero sus palabras chocan contra la fría indiferencia de Snape, que se dirige a su escritorio a dedicar los diez minutos restantes de clase a garabatear en un pergamino como si hiciera algo importante.

- Ya tendremos oportunidad de arreglar cuentas. - Sisea Draco, en el oído de Ron. Éste no vuelve a voltearse para verlo, pero masculla con tono amenazador:

- Sí, no lo dudes. - Siente en su nuca la mirada de Malfoy, que parece una serpiente dispuesta a morderlo, pero se limita a guardar sus libros y pergaminos con parsimonia en la mochila.

Al fin da la hora de la salida, y todos menos los dos alumnos y Snape huyen del aula con rapidez. Al quedar los tres solos, el aire parece que puede cortarse con un cuchillo de tan espeso. Durante un segundo sólo se oye el crepitar del verde fuego en las antorchas, hasta que el profesor se digna hablar.

- Van a dejar el aula brillante, o mañana y pasado volverán a estar encargados de su limpieza. Entréguenme sus varitas, usarán esto para limpiar. - Con una mano, agita su propia varita para materializar una escoba, una mopa, un balde con agua y un trapo de piso. La otra la tiende hacia los dos muchachos, que a desgana le entregan sus varitas. - Cuando acaben, pasen por mi aula a buscarlas. - Aclara.

Se gira con un frufú de su negra capa y sale del aula, dando un portazo. Casi un minuto pasa desde su partida hasta que alguno de los dos adolescentes se digna dejar de mirarse con odio y actuar. Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se da media vuelta y se dirige de regreso a su caldero. Se quita la túnica por la cabeza, desanuda su corbata y suelta los primeros botones de su camisa. Mete lo túnica y la corbata en su mochila, y dobla hacia arriba las mangas mientras le espeta al Slytherin, sin mirarlo.

- Mira, Malfoy, me igual que seas un mimado de papá que en su vida lavó un vaso, ahora vas a limpiar o te destrozaré tu cara de niño bonito puñetazos. - Se voltea al mismo tiempo que dice la última palabra, para encontrarse a Draco sin la túnica, con la corbata floja y un cigarro sin encender en los labios. Lo observa un instante mientras él rebusca en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, seguramente en pos de un mechero. - ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? - Exclama al fin, frunciendo el ceño.

- Procuro tapar tu peste con el olor del tabaco. Sé que eres pobre, pero eso no justifica que no te duches. - Se burla el rubio, sacando al fin un encendedor de plata y encendiendo el cigarrillo con él. - No eres el más apegado a las reglas, así que no me jodas, ni te metas con mi rostro… Aunque gracias, me encanta que me recuerden lo atractivo que soy. - Da una pitada honda, y guarda el mechero. Ron suelta un bufido, que suena a "ya quisieras". De pronto, nota en el filtro anaranjado del cigarrillo de Malfoy las palabras escritas.

- Fumas cigarros muggles. - Exclama, a medias entre divertido y sorprendido. Draco le lanza una mirada afilada, por lo que el pelirrojo prefiere cambiar de tema. - Vale. Tú barres, yo limpiaré los calderos. - Ordena, arrojándole una escoba que el Slytherin coge en el aire.

- ¿Quién te nombró Rey a ti, Comadreja? - Inquiere él, alzando una ceja. Pero, sin darle tiempo a contestar, deja el cigarro colgar entre sus labios y se pone a barrer.

- Siempre me asombra que, siendo tan idiota como eres, hayas pasado de segundo año. - Masculla Ron, cogiendo las mochilas de ambos para ponerlas sobre el escritorio de Snape. Luego, apila los calderos con rapidez y se dirige con la tambaleante torre de peltre hacia la pileta del fondo. A punto están de caerse cuando Draco golpea su mano con el mango de la escoba. - ¡Cuidado, capullo!

- No me grites, Weasley. Bien sabes que no tienes el status necesario para eso… Quizá si tu madre no fuera tan gorda podría prostituirse y con el dinero comprarte un poco de clase, pero hasta entonces tenme un poco de respeto. - Se mofa el rubio, siguiendo con su tarea sin inmutarse. Ron no contesta, pero el estruendo de los calderos al ser arrojados a la pileta es bastante explícito. Draco se da media vuelta, dispuesto a contestar cualquier insulto, pero en lugar de ellos se encuentra con un enfurecido Gryffindor que se le viene encima hecho una furia.

El pelirrojo le arranca la escoba de las manos, y aprovechando su corpulencia lo empuja con fuerza contra la pared. Draco aún no ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar, que ya se encuentra con el mango de la escoba oprimiéndole el cuello, el pecho del pelirrojo pegado al suyo y sus ojos -siempre de un azul celeste brillante de inocencia- oscurecidos por la rabia. En ese momento, casi se arrepiente de sus palabras.

El cigarrillo aún encendido ha caído al suelo, y yace a pocos centímetros de los caros zapatos de Draco.

- Mira, Malfoy, yo no sé quién carajo te crees que eres, pero te aseguro que la imagen que tienes de ti mismo dista mucho de la realidad. Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, y ¿sabes? estoy harto de tus burlas, y me importa un bledo tu status, tu dinero y tu mucha clase. Date cuenta: A pesar de todas esas idioteces que tú tienes y yo no, como tu estúpido apellido y tu ego desmedido, te aseguro que yo soy mucho más feliz. Al menos tengo principios, amigos y una vida por delante. Tú, mortífago de pacotilla, ahora mismo te pondrás a limpiar todo esto sin joderme, a menos que quieras que destroce tu soberbia y tu nariz.

Luego de decir todo esto casi sin respirar, y sin aflojar ni un poco la presión del mango de la escoba contra la garganta del Slytherin, deja caer la escoba al suelo y se aparta. No dirige ni una sola mirada más al rubio, sencillamente gira y regresa a lavar los calderos.

Draco, con el corazón desbocado y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por volver a insuflar aire en sus pulmones, resbala despacio por la pared hasta el suelo, y coge el cigarro. Le tiembla la mano al llevárselo a la boca. Sus ojos esquivan la silueta de Weasley, y vagan por la mazmorra. A pesar del dolor en el cuello y las ganas de devolverle el golpe que siente, hay algo que no puede negar: allí donde le aprietan los pantalones no hay ni rabia ni susto, sólo el más profundo anhelo.

Acaba el cigarrillo despacio, aún procurando calmarse. Enciende otro, y Ron ha terminado con los calderos. Los devuelve a sus lugares y -por suerte- sin mirar al rubio, le espeta que mueva el culo y se ponga a limpiar. Él esperará afuera, dice, y Draco no se queja. Sólo procura no mirarlo cuando él sale dando un portazo.

-·-

Ron oye abrirse la puerta del aula. Lleva casi una hora sentado en el corredor, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza caída hacia un costado. No se molesta en abrir los ojos, sabe que es Malfoy. Lo que no sabe es que se detiene un segundo en la puerta, como queriendo hacer algo, antes de desaparecer por el corredor con paso rápido.

A desgana Ron se pone en pie y entra al aula a buscar sus cosas. La mazmorra está reluciente.


	2. Envidia

_Sé que es corto y que no está tan bien como quisiera. Puede que no les guste. Pero es lo que hay. Todo bien con los tomates, los personajes son de Rowling, sepan que el fic es un Slash (aunque levísimo en éste chap) y les agradezco los comentarios. Ahora, a leer._

_

* * *

_

**Envidia**

Draco sale del vestuario, con su Saeta de Fuego (regalo que le hizo éste verano su tía Bella por unirse a las filas del Señor de las Tinieblas) y un bate de pino en la mano. Lleva uno de sus más caros pantalones, zapatos de cuero y, en contraste con la elegancia (y la oscuridad) de éstos, una musculosa blanca de algodón, una venda en el antebrazo izquierdo del mismo color (para ocultar la Marca Tenebrosa de ojos indiscretos) y los guantes de golpeador, de color crema y muy gastados. Quizá debiera ponerse un abrigo pero está demasiado ensimismado como para pensar en eso.

El joven Malfoy no es un golpeador sino un buscador, pero hoy quiere descargar un poco de rabia, no frustrarse buscando un brillo dorado en el cielo. Se dirige a las gradas, donde una bludgger lo espera, encadenada a su caja. Sin nada de cuidado, la suelta, y ésta sale disparada hacia arriba. Draco, sabiendo que no tardará de volver a por él, se monta a la escoba y se eleva, balanceando el bate con una mano.

Es fácil saber que no es un golpeador por su figura, atlética y nervuda. Los buscadores deben ser livianos y veloces, y generalmente los cazadores también lo son. Los más corpulentos del equipo siempre son los golpeadores, seguidos muy de cerca por los guardianes.

La bludgger ya ha tenido suficiente de recorrer el firmamento, quiere aprovechar su recién recuperada libertad. En medio del aire se detiene, da media vuelta y arremete contra Draco. Él la espera con el bate preparado, y la golpea con fuerza al tenerla a tiro. Ella, llevada por el golpe, se aleja unos diez metros antes de volver a la carga. Y Draco la vuelve a batear. Y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Ahora, alguien que sí parece un golpeador ha entrado al campo. Lleva una capa negra con el escudo de Gryffindor en el pecho, pero es imposible saber quién es desde la altura en que Draco se encuentra. Y, él, aún no se ha dado cuenta de la presencia del intruso.

Ron, unos cuantos metros abajo, con las botas hundidas en la nieve, se quita la capucha. Su cabello rojo incandescente enseguida lo delata. Y, lo rojo de las orejas y las mejillas, también. Pero Draco sólo ve el cabello, y al instante cambia su gesto, de fría concentración a ardiente furia. Sin dudar, batea la bludgger en dirección del muchacho, pero ésta se detiene a medio camino y regresa.

- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley? ¿Envidias la escoba que jamás podrás comprar? ¿O el talento para el Quidditch? - Draco baja algunos metros y vuelve a batear la pelota (que ésta vez está muy cerca de golpear a Ron, pero por regla una bludgger jamás le pega a alguien que esté en el suelo).

- ¿No será que tu envidias a la gente con cerebro? - Grita el pelirrojo, burlón. Draco vuelve a batear, y se gira en el aire para contestar.

- ¿Te refieres a ti? Porque creo que… - Se distrae, y la bludgger le pega en el estómago, haciéndolo caer. El bate se escapa de su mano y llega al suelo unos segundos antes que él. Ron saca la varita para evitar la caída, pero es tarde. Draco se ha hundido unos cuantos centímetros en la espesa capa de nieve, pero no salió lastimado.

- ¿Decías? - Pregunta Ron, asomándose al pozo que ha formado Draco. El Slytherin está tapado de nieve, sin aire y (por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad o así) sonrojado. Y, aparte, furioso. Odia quedar en ridículo, frente a quién sea, y sobre todo frente a Weasley (_jodido, estúpido Weasley_).

- Que te jodan, Weasley. - Gruñe, mientras intenta que las manos no se le hundan en la nieve para poder levantarse. Le está costando un triunfo, y sólo puede ver la sonrisa burlona del Gryffindor, que parece disfrutar que (_por una vez en siete años, estúpida comadreja, así que no estés tan orgulloso_) sea Draco el que quedó en ridículo y no él. - Creí que un buen samaritano como tú, mejor amigo de San Potter y futuro salvador del universo, le echaría una mano a un inocente en apuros, Comadreja. - Ironizó, aún entre jadeos por no poder ponerse en pie y respirar bien, todavía procurando encontrar un agarre para incorporarse.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda? - Pregunta Ron, acuclillándose junto al poco profundo pozo para ver la cara de Draco, que está rojo (bah, rosadito, pero en contraste con su palidez de siempre uno podría decir que está de color fucsia y sacando margaritas por la nariz) y totalmente despeinado, y tiene nieve en recovecos inimaginables del cuerpo. Y está cagado de frío, por lo que su mandíbula tiembla y él no puede componer un gesto suficientemente amenazante. - No lo creo, Malfoy. Aparte, quizá te contagie lo pobre si te toco. - Se burló, y en un gesto tan Ron como infantil, le sacó la lengua. - Que te ayuden tus amigos mortífagos. - Miró un instante más a Draco antes de darse la vuelta y decirle mientras empezaba a caminar. - Se te está corriendo la venda.

Draco mira a su brazo y nota que, en efecto, la venda se ha soltado y la Marca Tenebrosa está al descubierto. Con apuro la acomoda, y sacando fuerza de donde no tiene se pone en pie. (_El estúpido de Weasley le dirá a Dumbledore y…_) Corre los pocos pasos que lo separan de Ron y, con el impulso, lo empuja por la espalda (como buen Slytherin que es) y lo derriba. Al segundo está a horcajadas sobre su espalda, y el miedo de que el pelirrojo lo delate puede más que las segundas implicaciones de esa posición que su mente podría hallar en otra situación. Le coge por los mechones un poco más largos de la nuca e, inclinándose sobre él, le amenaza con un siseo peligroso.

- Como digas algo yo… - Empieza, soplándole el aliento cálido en el oído, pero no puede acabar la frase. Ron es tanto más fuerte que él, y una vez que se recupera de la sorpresa no tarda ni un segundo en empujar al Slytherin, y las posiciones se invierten. Ahora es Draco quien tiene la cara contra la nieve, pero Ron es bastante menos delicado. Sabe que es más fuerte, odia los ataques por la espalda, y su cupo de idioteces de parte de Malfoy se llenó ya a mediados de sexto. El que la reacción tardara hasta ahora es sólo suerte para el rubio.

Le coge el antebrazo izquierdo, con la venda mal colocada y todo, y al tiempo que hunde los dedos en donde sabe que está la Marca, lo tira para atrás y lo retuerce. Draco se ve obligado a arquear la espalda para disminuir un poco la tensión sobre el hombro, pero la Marca le duele como un infierno.

- Mira, Malfoy, más te vale que… - Pero Draco gime de dolor, apretando los dientes en un intento vano por ahogar el sonido. Y no sabe por qué Ron lo suelta de pronto, y deja la frase sin acabar. Sólo atina a levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo salir del campo todo lo rápido que le dan las piernas, y no entiende. Pero la intuición le dice que el pelirrojo no lo delatará.

Gira el hombro despacio, haciendo muecas.

- Estúpida comadreja. - Atina a murmurar, otra vez tiritando y ahora más dolorido, mientras la bludgger patrulla el cielo y, ahora sí, su cabeza encuentra las segundas implicaciones.

* * *

**Ah, señoritas (y señoritos) lectores... No suelo ser tan malvada, pero ahora lo seré (6).**

**Subo el tercer capítulo (ese les va a gustar) cuando haya al menos quince reviews (:**

**MUAJAJAJAJá!**


	3. Gula

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, ni los personajes ni Hogwarts ni nada de eso me pertenece, son de J. y la Warner. Éste es un slash pensado para adolescentes calenturientas, así que si no entras en esa categoría o te molesta, pues vuelve al menú principal de FF. No robes, eso ya lo he dicho. Y deja Reviews, que adelgaza. Aunque no tengas cuenta en FF puedes comentar, y si quieres llegar al lemon pues más te vale hacerlo porque soy mala persona, y no subiré hasta los veinte comentarios. Aunque dije algo parecido en el anterior pero me dejé llevar por la tentación (?). Ahora, ale, a leer.**

**

* * *

Gula.**

"Recién las once" se queja Ron para sus adentros. Y su estómago también se queja, con un gruñido bastante sonoro. Es jueves, y él y Hermione (junto a los prefectos de Slytherin) hacen la ronda nocturna. Justo ahora está a sólo unos pasos del corredor donde se encuentra la entrada a las cocinas, y tiene un hambre digno del más desnutrido de esos niños de Kenia que aparecen en las revistas muggles de Hermione (National algo, esas que sus padres le mandan por lechuza una vez al mes). Luego de meditarlo un instante, decide que nada pierde con unos minutos de distracción.

Se dirige al cuadro de la frutera, y su mente es un lío.

(Ron sólo tiene tanto hambre si se ha pasado el día pensando, y la verdad es que sí lo ha hecho. Todo el día, su cerebro estuvo increpándole _qué es lo que está mal contigo_, o _es que estás mal de la cabeza o qué_. Y tanto darle respuestas esquivas a su conciencia le ha dejado famélico.)

Con aire ausente cosquillea a la pera, que al instante se convierte en un picaporte dorado. Entra a las cocinas aún dándole respuestas demasiado vagas al sentimiento de culpa que le anuda la garganta, pero un chillido le saca de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ron Weasley! ¡El mejor amigo de Harry Potter! - Grita Dobby, y el cubretetera que lleva como sombrero amenaza con caerse. - ¿Qué necesita?

- Hola, Dobby. - Lo saluda él, con esa sonrisa un poco incómoda que le provoca la efusividad de Dobby, o los cumplidos de alguna chica, o que le den puntos en alguna clase. - Sólo quería saber si no tienen algo de café. - Murmura, no queriendo decir que venía en plan _devorar todas las provisiones_.

- ¡Claro! ¡Espere aquí! - Responde el elfo, sacudiendo las orejas. Se acomoda la bufanda de estridente color verde que lleva al cuello, y desaparece entre la multitud de elfos con el escudo de Hogwarts en sus seudo-uniformes; que preparan el desayuno para el día siguiente.

A los pocos minutos, y cuando Ron ya consideraba marcharse antes de que otro elfo le empuje al pasar cargando harina o una pila de tazas; regresa Dobby con un termo metálico y una bolsa de papel. - ¡Tome, Señor! ¡Café y chocolates! ¡Suerte con su ronda! ¡Y por favor, salude al señor Harry Potter de parte de Dobby!

Ron coge las cosas, le agradece y se marcha antes de que sus tímpanos revienten.

Con el termo y los chocolates bajo el brazo, dobla hacia la izquierda, hasta dar con una escalera de esas muy empinadas que se hunden en las mazmorras, donde durante el día es peligroso andar solo (no sea cosa que una pandilla de Slyhtherins te coja desprevenido y acabes petrificado en algún recoveco de los subsuelos). Ahora ya no, porque no hay nadie (y Hermione no va a encontrarlo en un rato).

Se sienta en un escalón escogido al azar, desenrosca la tapa del termo y se lo lleva a la boca. Bebe un largo sorbo: está amargo y demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero no se queja. Le vendrá bien par aguantar las dos horas que faltan. La inyección de cafeína es un alivio para él: otra vez se siente despejado. Parece un vampiro exprimiendo a algún pobre animal cuando, de un solo trago y sin respirar, se toma tres cuartas partes del termo, que tiene -tenía- medio litro de café.

Abre la bolsa, y saca una de las tres barras de chocolate negro que Dobby ha metido dentro. Hay una sola antorcha en esa escalera y a duras penas se vislumbra el Honeydukes grabado sobre el chocolate. Con una golosa sonrisa, le da un mordisco.

- Aprovecha, Weasley, que se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad y en casa no hay para comer. - Dice una voz burlona, casi sedosa por la forma en que se arrastra (_nada quita a un Malfoy sus costumbres_). Antes de responderle, Ron toma un último trago de café, para pasar el trozo de chocolate casi sin masticar con más facilidad. Luego, se pone en pie y da media vuelta, enfrentando a su interlocutor. - Pareces un puerco, más que una comadreja. - Dice él, observando los labios del Gryffindor, con chocolate pegoteado, y una gota que café que se escapó y ahora resbala por su barbilla. (El problema reside en que no le desagrada lo más mínimo, a pesar de la mueca de asco que ha esbozado).

- Lo que sucede, Malfoy, es que durante el día me la paso cruzándote por los pasillos y al ver tu rostro se me quita el apetito… Y al llegar a éstas horas estoy famélico. - Responde él, aprovechando la coma entre "lo que sucede" y el resto de la frase para pasarse la lengua por los labios. Draco se descubre conteniendo el aliento al ver esto, y ni se imagina que lo que Ron le ha dicho no está tan lejos de la realidad. - Me provocas casi tanto asco como el que parece tener tu madre todo el tiempo. - Agrega, y esto sí es una mentira, mentira asquerosa y repugnante, pero Draco no lo sabe y se siente dolido. (_Pero un pobretón como Weasley no puede tocarle la fibra a un Malfoy, claro que no_).

- No metas a mi madre, imbécil. - Amenaza Draco, avanzando un paso, desafiante. (_De justicia nada, un Malfoy se mete con la madre de quien quiera, peor nadie se mete con la madre de un Malfoy_). En la penumbra es difícil ver sus ojos, que no se apartan de la boca del pelirrojo. - Después de todo, el problema es la tuya, que no te enseñó modales.

Ron insulta a Draco (_¿Modales como los tuyos? Porque preferiría…_) y ahora está en el primer escalón. Él le devuelve el insulto (_Lo que yo preferiría es no tener que…_) y se acerca un paso más. Todavía no han llegado a meterse con sus respectivas abuelas (si la distancia fuera mayor podrían insultar hasta a sus primos segundos) cuando las varitas de ambos ya están afuera, y ellos a sólo diez centímetros de distancia. Y Draco ya no sabe si lo que le ruge en el pecho y le acelera el pulso y la respiración es furia, es odio o algo más. ¿Deseo?

- No sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo, un niñato estúpido, remedo de mortífago que… - Ron no puede terminar la frase. Ahora es él el que está arrinconado contra la pared, y a pesar de ser el Slytherin bastante más delgado que él, no puede apartarse. (¿No puede?) Las manos de Draco parecen pinzas, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros.

- ¿Que qué? - Pregunta el rubio, rozándole los labios con el aliento a tabaco y menta. Le está molestando más de la cuenta lo que él le dice, y le molesta el que le moleste. (_No debería afectarle._) - ¿Qué mierda tienes para decir que yo no haya oído? - Insiste, y siente la respiración agitada que se escapa de la boca de Ron y se mezcla con la suya. Huele a café y chocolate, y Draco piensa que lo que le sucede es simple y llana locura, no hay otra explicación.

Y cuando empieza a creer que si no se aparta va a cometer el peor error de su vida (y si no es el peor, uno de los peores, porque, aunque Lucius nunca haya dicho esto, se sobreentiende que _un Malfoy no debe demostrar jamás que le pone alguien de clase inferior, y menos si es un hombre, y menos si es un Weasley_), cuando cae en que debe apartar su cadera de la de Ron y su pecho del suyo o va a enloquecer; justo en ese momento en que dice _basta, contrólate_, siente contra su pierna derecha, allí donde la pelvis del muchacho se aprieta contra él, la erección creciente del Gryffindor. Y quizá sea el peor error de su vida (venga, no lo pondría en duda jamás, sabe que lo es), y probablemente esté enloqueciendo pero aprieta su boca contra los labios entreabiertos de Ron, y por primera vez descubre lo que es el anhelo, el verdadero anhelo.

Cuela la lengua en la boca de él, otra vez como un desafío, como una puya; y justo cuando parece que Ron ha superado la sorpresa, y comienza a responderle, un poco torpe y desesperado; una voz femenina suena en el corredor.

- ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? - Llama alguien, seguramente Hermione. Draco se aparta, asustado. Cuando la chica dobla el recodo, el rubio ya ha desaparecido escaleras abajo. - ¡Ron! ¡Aquí estás! - Exclama ella, aliviada, sin sospechar nada; a pesar de la expresión de su amigo o de que su túnica está un poco desarreglada. - Espera… ¿Por qué tienes la varita en la mano? - Pregunta, alzando una ceja. - ¡Oh, claro! ¡Estabas comiendo! - (Ron no entiende la relación entre ambos hechos, pero el que Hermione notara los chocolates en el suelo le salva el pejillo.) - Un día de éstos, Ronald, tu desmedida gula te meterá en problemas.

Ron no la escucha. Mientras ella le regaña, guarda la varita y con disimulo se estira la túnica. Aun tiene en el rostro la expresión culpable mientras (un poco incómodo) la sigue. (Y sí, es la gula lo que lo ha metido en problemas: de no ser por ella, un par de días después quizá hubiera olvidado que el oír gemir al Slytherin al sujetarlo casi hace que se corra; y su cabeza ahora mismo no estaría tan brumosa como una bola de cristal.)


	4. Ira

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, ni los personajes ni Hogwarts ni nada de eso me pertenece, son de J. y la Warner. Éste es un slash pensado para adolescentes calenturientas, así que si no entras en esa categoría o te molesta, pues vuelve al menú principal de FF. No robes, eso ya lo he dicho. Aunque sea malo, hay gente con mal gusto que lo plagiaría igual, y bueno. No robes. Y deja Reviews, que adelgaza. Aunque no tengas cuenta en FF puedes comentar, y sabes que me hace feliz. Perdón por no haber subido antes, tuve muchos problemas. Discúlpenme, chicas, tengo capacidades… Diferentes. Pero les juro subir uno por semana ahora :D O cada dos, si no e dan los tiempos. Estoy en época de exámenes. Pero no hay exigencia de RRs por haberlas torturado (A) y porque éste capítulo es particularmente soso. **

**Ira.**

- ¿Qué me está pasando? - Masculla Draco, ahogando las palabras en su almohada. Es la mañana del viernes, y puede dormir hasta tarde porque su primera clase es después de comer, pero no ha podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y no parece que pueda hacerlo ahora. Al volver a la Sala Común, Pansy no tardo en notar… su "estado". Dando por sentado que la culpable era ella, hizo lo imposible por arrastrarlo a la ducha consigo. No hubo forma de quitársela de encima. - No es como si no supiera que alguna vez… - Murmura, recordando algún episodio en las duchas del campo de Quidditch o alguna fiesta en que se pasó de Whisky de Fuego y olvidó guardar las apariencias. - Pero… ¿Preferir a…?

- ¿Dijiste algo? - Inquiere Pansy, somnolienta, girándose en la cama para mirarle. Draco le dirige una mirada helada, antes de contestar…

- Te he dicho que te vistas y te marches. Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes aquí. - Espeta, con la voz filosa y siseante. - ¡Ahora! - Agrega, molesto. Furioso. La muchacha no se atreve a emitir ni una sola queja. Con rapidez coge el uniforme y la túnica, se cubre con ellos y desaparece escaleras abajo. Él mira el reloj en la pared: las once menos cinco, y ya no hay nadie en la habitación.

Se ducha y se viste en menos de lo que chilla una arpía, y baja a la Sala Común, que está también casi vacía. Nott juega al ajedrez con Greengrass y Pansy llora en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Draco pasa de largo, decidido a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.

No sabe muy bien a dónde tiene que ir, pero se deja guiar por el instinto. Sin pensar demasiado, acaba en el cuarto piso. Casi no lo conoce (en un momento estaba allí el aula de Estudios Muggles, pero ahora la cambiaron y, de todas formas, _Draco nunca asistiría a una asignatura semejante_), y no está muy seguro de qué hace allí. Sólo le faltan unos pisos para la Torre Gryffindor, aunque hay un camino más corto y no sabe la ubicación exacta de la entrada. Cuando está por dar media vuelta y seguir por la escalera, ve a alguien doblando el recodo a apenas unos centímetros de él.

Un Gryffindor pelirrojo que se acerca distraído, y a punto está de darse de bruces con nuestro rubio.

- Comadreja, ¡fíjate por dónde vas! - Le espeta, buscando pelea. Si de algo está convencido, es que está ahí en busca de Weasley, y de que no tiene ni la menor idea de qué hacer.

- Fíjate tú, Malfoy. - Le responde él. - Estúpido hurón. - Le escupe, y es fácil notar que se siente igual que Draco. Temeroso de dar un paso adelante, buscando un empujón.

- ¿Estúpido? - Finge sentirse afectado. Sonríe torcido, con la lengua en la cara interna del labio inferior. - Hieres mis sentimientos, Weasel. - Le provoca a decir algo más. Siente una ira que no es, en lo más mínimo, acorde a la situación. Suele divertirse molestando al pobretón. _¿Por qué está tan molesto?_

Ron le contesta. Agresivo. Por supuesto, un Malfoy provoca con más clase. Hay más frases de Lucius para hacerle eco en la cabeza: Un Malfoy siempre se mantiene digno. Un Malfoy no muestra ira, sino aburrimiento. Y (ha tenido que recordárselo varias veces desde anoche) _un Malfoy definitivamente no besa a traidores a la sangre en pasillos oscuros de los subsuelos, ni en pasillos luminosos del cuarto piso, ni nada similar_.

Es un tira y afloja. Manteniéndose a distancia. Casi un metro de distancia, alterado por pasos atrás y adelante, como una danza. Ron le suelta un insulto, avanza un paso, al notar que la distancia _segura_ disminuye, retrocede. Un límite _¿qué pasaría si ahora…? _La discusión no va a ningún lado. Al fin, Ron (siempre impaciente) exclama, frustrado. - ¡Explícame qué fue eso! - _Como si no lo supieras._

Un Malfoy no se deja llevar por los impulsos. _No por esos impulsos. _No va a ponerse a darle explicaciones a un idiota con dos dedos de frente. Ron odia no entender. Por qué no se resistió, _por qué quiere más._ La electricidad entre ellos no es ya ira. Después de todo, el enojo no es contra el otro, sino contra la incomprensión.

- ¿Es que tienes la edad mental de un recién nacido, Weasley? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? - Pregunta Draco, enmascarando inseguridad con sarcasmo. El pelirrojo baja el tono de voz varios decibeles para hablar, sin atreverse a decir las cosas por lo que son, esquivándole la mirada helada.

- Digo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - _Me pregunto lo mismo, Weasley. _Duda. No quiere responder. Es exponerse. _No pude controlarme_. No, no es eso. _Un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere._

- Porque quise. - Afirma, alzando una ceja, como desafiándolo a decir que lo que Draco quisiera no importaba, que los deseos de un Malfoy _en algún Universo paralelo_ pueden **no** ser órdenes. Pero sigue. Una excusa. - Porque tú quisiste. - El as bajo la manga. _No puedes negarlo. _Pero hay una duda implícita. _Dí que sí, dí que eso es lo que querías._

- No es… correcto. - Murmura Ron, con el rostro sonrojado hasta la frente y las orejas ardiendo. Draco podría reírse si no estuviera tan nervioso, reírse de la timidez casi inocente del pelirrojo y de cómo sus pecas parecen multiplicarse cuando se avergüenza.

- ¿Quién lo dice? - Responde Draco con una sonrisa tan Slytherin, tan provocadora, una sonrisa como un reto o como una confirmación de que, en casos como éste, la ética y la moral pierden relevancia. Y, después de todo, lo que distingue a los Gryffindor es la valentía… _Y actuar sin pensar_, también. Sobre todo a Ron Weasley.

No puede contenerse. ¿Un metro? _Es demasiado lejos_. Son uno, dos pasos y la pared contra la espalda de Draco (_un Malfoy no retrocede ante lo que estaba buscando, pero…_). Buscando de qué sujetarse (_siente que se cae_) sus manos acaban en la cintura del pelirrojo, como poniendo un freno, aunque en menos de un segundo se desmorona toda resistencia y lo encuentra contra sí, rozándole los labios, dudando un segundo, presionando.

Siente que se deshace. Más bien, que su cerebro se deshace, todo su cuerpo se deshace, y se rearma un poco más abajo, cálido y bullente y perdiendo el control. Se atraen como polos opuestos, y justamente eso son: hielo y fuego, rubíes y esmeraldas, norte y sur. Cielo e Infierno.

A propósito, queriendo provocar ese gemido que dos días atrás le desordenara tanto la cabeza, Ron le muerde el labio inferior. Con demasiada fuerza, tirando de él hasta que se desliza de entre sus dientes, haciendo a Malfoy soltar un quejido que es mezcla de dolor y placer. Sólo oírlo hace que cualquier posible límite o pudor desaparezca, apaga su cerebro y sólo queda en función una libido sobreexcitada que reclama más y más.

Draco está acostumbrado a jugar con niñitas dóciles, con las que siempre lleva las riendas. Ron ya ha asumido que los únicos besos que existen son los de _enredadera_ de Lavender. Y de pronto, _el choque de los mundos_. Merlín, es mejor, es _mucho mejor._ Draco recuerda en la fiesta en Nott Manor, en la imagen borrosa de Blaise totalmente ebrio tan cerca de su rostro, en los besos torpes y con sabor a Cerveza de Mantequilla que se dieron. _Ni siquiera cerca._ Mil veces, _un millón de veces mejor._

Draco se siente avasallado, totalmente enloquecido por esa caricia que se cuela bajo su lengua, lo empuja y no lo deja imponerse ni un instante. Con dificultad reacciona, se rebela, responde. Los labios del Gryffindor son tanto más carnosos que los suyos, y es un placer succionarlos, morderlos, tironear de ellos. _Las inhibiciones fuera_, las manos en su cintura se deslizan a su espalda y lo atraen contra sí.

Por poco no lo oyen, por poquísimo no se percatan de los pasos y risas que se acercan por la escalera del quinto piso. Y una enormidad les cuesta separarse, calibrar sus escasas opciones, plantarse como si estuvieran peleando.

Están gritándose guarradas sobre sus respectivas madres, las mismas que en los últimos años han repetido hasta el cansancio, y a ambos les cuesta no dejar escapar una carcajada, una sonrisa cómplice. O volver a besarse, o enfurecerse, o enloquecer.

- ¡Ron! - La hermanita menor del pelirrojo aparece, junto a una de sus amigas. - ¡Ron! - Repite, chilla, enojada. Él finge que recién nota su presencia, y Draco hace otro tanto. La pequeña Weasley tiene las manos en las caderas y la misma cara de su madre al regañar a los gemelos. - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? - Sin esperar una respuesta, le coge del brazo y tira de él de regreso hacia la escalera. - ¡No te vas a meter en lío en el último semestre! - Sigue regañándole, y Ron voltea la cabeza con disimulo.

El rubio, con una sonrisa torcida, dice - Ya arreglaremos esto, Weasel. - Y Ron agradece a Circe que su hermanita no capte las segundas implicaciones en la frase. Tampoco entiende cómo no lo hace, con el tono infinitamente sensual con que lo dice. _De todas formas, gracias._

Estira su túnica con disimulo, mientras se interna con las dos niñas por la escalera, y siente en la nuca la helada mirada de Draco como un fuego. Por un segundo se olvida de que él es Ron Weasley, de que quien quedó en el corredor es Draco Malfoy; y su mente estalla en un revoltijo de imágenes que no tienen ni nombres, ni casas, ni clases; pero sí un significado irrevocable. Que no le importa quién sea.

_Merlín, debo estar loco._


	5. Lujuria

**Oh****, dios, perdonen, perdonen. No me odien por favor. Odio a la gente que hace esto de no actualizar en meses y ahora lo hago yo :$ No me odieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen. Plis. En fin. Escuchen Fire, de Bruce Springsteen, y luego pónganse a leer. Éste capítulo les va a gustar e.e No, mentira, no me fío, porque está muy flojo, pero bueno, ustedes digan que sí y dejen reviews. (Comentar te saca la celulitis). En fin. Dejo de decir boludeces y escribo, ustedes ya conocen el Disclaimer. Si el título les genera expectativas, degenérenlas (¿) Ah, y, en el primer capítulo hice unas ligeras correcciones xD **

* * *

**V- Lujuria**

Es lunes y ésta tarde debería haber entrenamiento de Slytherin, pero nieva como nunca y se ha cancelado. Perfecto, porque así Draco puede ocultarse en los vestuarios de su equipo fumando y frotándose la marca como si con ello se le fuera a pasar el dolor.

Desde que su padre le dijo que era su obligación unirse al lado oscuro, convertirse en mortífago, hace ya un año y medio; que fuma como un murciélago. Desde que tiene la marca, hace un año y pocos días, que le duele como un infierno.

- Deja de doler. - Ruega, ordena; por mil millonésima vez. La serpiente de tinta negra parece sacarle la lengua. - Perra. - Masculla, furioso. Su puño izquierdo choca contra uno de los casilleros, haciendo a éste temblar y al brazo de Draco doler aún más.

- Un asqueroso remedo de mortífago. - Dice una voz burlona desde la puerta. Ron Wealsey, con el hombro derecho apoyado en la pared, esboza una sonrisa extraña. - Yo no me equivocaba. - (_Pero en tantas otras cosas sí me he equivocado, aunque no lo admita, Malfoy. En muchas otras._)

- Orgulloso de no ser más que eso, Weasel. - Responde Draco, cínico. A pesar de que se muere por hacerlo, se contiene de frotar los doloridos nudillos. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunta, aunque lo supone.

Ron no va a decirle que le robó el Mapa a Harry expresamente para buscar el apellido Malfoy por todo el colegio, que casi corrió hacia el campo, que tuvo que detenerse un rato fuera del vestuario para mentalizarse y no entrar jadeando y avergonzado como un niño pequeño. - Tenemos asuntos pendientes, creo. - Contesta, con un tono cuidadosamente ensayado, que hace al Slytherin esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

El natural seductor de Draco, ese Casanova interior que no va a poder contener nunca y menos con tanto deseo acumulado como tiene ahora, le impide retener un - No sé de qué hablas. Tendrás que recordármelo. - con ese tono a medias entre la mofa y un guiño que se adivina, intentando no demostrar que en su interior tiembla y se retuerce de anhelo. (_Un Malfoy nunca muestra debilidad._)

- ¿Así que no? - Le sigue la corriente Ron. Le cuesta demasiado mantener ese papel seguro, pero cómo no hacer el esfuerzo si vale que Draco sonría de esa forma lasciva y diga "creo que sabrás refrescar mi memoria". Es como una veela, arrancándole las inhibiciones y la vergüenza para acercarse, despacio, mientras él apaga el cigarrillo contra la madera del banco y apoya, como si tal cosa, la espalda en los casilleros.

En cualquier otro momento se reiría de Ron, con las orejas de pardillo coloradas, pero cómo hacerlo si él apoya las manos cada una a un lado de su cabeza y tiene su boca tan cerca, demasiado. Draco, impaciente, le coge por los hombros, tira de él al mismo tiempo que se gira, se deja caer con la espalda ésta vez sobre el propio banquillo, una pierna a cada lado y el pelirrojo apretándose contra él, ansioso.

Siente las manos bajo la sudadera, recorriendo el pecho lampiño, la línea de vello que baja de su ombligo y desaparece contra la hebilla del cinturón, la respiración agitada. Ron se aparta, casi con brusquedad, y le quita la camiseta de un tirón, la deja caer al suelo, vuelve a besarlo, un poco más despacio, mientras el rubio tironea de su corbata para desanudarla y él mismo va soltando los botones de la camisa, amenazando con romper más de uno. Ya la ha soltado y Draco se la quita, quizá no con la rapidez que quisiera porque ya le está quedando chica, la tira sin fijarse a dónde (_por fin_) y se detiene un segundo en el torso ancho y pecoso, apenas con esa pelusa de púber que debería haber desaparecido hace quizá unos años, e igual que el propio Ron, se niega a crecer. El silencio ahogado, jadeante, los hace caer en la cuenta de algo.

- Joder. - Murmura Draco, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si la quemazón en la marca, de la que ha vuelto a ser conciente, le dijera que está traicionando todo lo que él y su apellido son. Ron tiene las mejillas tan coloradas como su cabello, pero dice, fingiendo seguridad

- Está bien, yo creo que está bien. - Miente, claro, sabe que no está bien, no puede estar bien porque sale con Lavender, porque está así tan cerca de su _archienemigo_, es decir Draco, es decir Malfoy, Slytherin, tatuaje en el antebrazo, ojos grises y fríos que le esquivan la mirada. Debería estar pegándole, denunciando que lleva la marca a algún profesor, o… no sabe, lo cierto es que no le importa. Tiene la mente poseída por una lujuria que no había conocido antes, y que se siente demasiado bien como para estar mal. De una forma un poco errada, muy incorrecta, se siente como lo correcto.

Draco no necesita más. Empuja a Ron de forma que se vea obligado a sentarse, y él con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, y suelta apuro el cinturón mientras lo besa como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Le muerde con fuerza el labio inferior, deliciosa venganza por lo de hace varios días, Ron deja escapar un gemido ronco, desliza una mano por el borde de su pantalón, con torpeza, con prisa, mordiéndole el cuello, tironeando del botón hasta soltarlo. Así ubicados apenas le puede bajar un poco los pantalones, apenas, apretarle una nalga bajo el boxer, pegarse a él lo más posible, y a la vez apartarse al sentir sus dedos peleándose con el propio cinturón, acariciándolo, primero dudosos, luego más seguros, más rápidos.

Draco se aparta, se incorpora, le muerde el labio, lo obliga a pararse y prácticamente lo arrastra, mientras le baja los pantalones, hacia las duchas.

En el vestuario lleno de vapor no se oyen las risas del equipo después de un partido, sino el juego mismo, bandos opuestos peleando a mordidas y gemidos bajo el agua caliente.


	6. Pereza

**Para compensar por mi enorme tardanza, aquí tienen otro capítulo, en menos de una semana. Sé, a ciencia cierta, que merezco morir lenta y dolorosamente, pero espero me disculpen. Entre tanto, sigo demostrando que soy una principiante en lo que es el lemon en el slash :O Maldición -.-" Lean, ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Jotacá, pero como siempre me los maltrata a los dos, yo voy a malcriarlos un poco :3 Y ouch, me dí cuenta de que éste capítulo me quedó medio muy corto :$ Lo sientoooooo u.u  
**

**

* * *

6 - Pereza**

Cada momento de las últimas semanas lo ha reclamado para él. En todo instante posible le ha acorralado en pasillos vacíos, aulas oscuras, pasadizos poco frecuentados. Toda pelea, hasta las más públicas, ha sido sólo una excusa para dejar un pergamino en su bolsillo y susurrarle al oído, con la misma cara que usó siempre para dedicarle amenazas de muerte, que deje de ser tan Weasley y no llegue tarde ésta vez.

Quizá Ron debería decirle que sus amigos se preocupan por sus cada vez más frecuentes ausencias; que debe esconderle el mapa a Harry para que no pueda ver, aunque sea de casualidad, esos dos puntitos de tinta demasiado juntos; que ya no sabe qué excusas ponerle a Hermione. También, llegado el caso, debería recordarle que tiene una novia, se llama Lavender y está devastada por la falta de atención de su "WonWon". Pero casi no piensa en ella, más que para saludarla con un beso distraído cuando la cortesía lo exige.

Y, claro, menos la recuerda cuando enreda el cabello de Draco entre sus dedos, u oye ese gemido cuando se desarma en sus manos, o besa la línea suave de vello hasta el elástico de los bóxers. Se acuerda de ella después, después de los magreos en el baño de hombres del quinto piso; después de ese castigo que se buscaron explícitamente, limpiando el aula de pociones durante un poco más de tiempo del que realmente toma; después de intentar pasar desapercibidos al meterse a los vestuarios de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw como si tal cosa.

Hoy ha pensado en que quizá debiera decirle que deje de ser tan, ¿tan qué? –tan irresistible, tan jodidamente imposible al momento de recibir un no- o sólo decirle algo más que gemir su nombre al empujarle la nuca con poca suavidad.

Hoy se cuelan en el baño de prefectos, la sirena del cuadro les hace ojitos, finge no estar mirando cuando se besan contra la puerta con desesperación casi animal, las túnicas y las camisas por el suelo, los zapatos, el apuro por sacarse los pantalones, como sin querer trastabillan y caen en la piscina, un segundo que los tapa el agua perfumada y burbujeante, y Draco atrapado contra la pared, con las manos aferradas al borde.

Con manos al óleo, la inocente sirena se tapa los ojos para no ver a Ron morderle el cuello cuando, por primera vez, se hunde en él, apretándolo más contra el borde; aunque no puede evitar oír el gemido –en el límite justo entre el dolor y el placer, pero convengamos, lo más cercano que al placer existe siempre será el dolor- que escapa de los labios de Draco, el jadeo que al poco se vuelve rítmico, acelera cuando Ron lo hace, y, Merlín, siente que es demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte (_demasiado bueno_) para que su mente pueda soportarlo, y una mano le rodea bajo el agua cálida, una mano que, igual que todo en su interior, arde y se mueve con furia; y le lleva, sin poder contenerse más, directo al orgasmo.

Si pudiera pensar, pensaría que lo mejor que le ha pasado en, en toda su vida, es eso, al mismo tiempo que él _Ron corriéndose dentro _pero ¿por qué pensaría en Ron como tal? Su cerebro, falto de sangre seguramente, ha trastocado los nombres y sólo por un segundo Weasley pasó a ser Ron.

Y, mientras Draco, total, indecente, irreverentemente desnudo, sale de la piscina para buscar su pantalón (o más bien sus cigarrillos), Ron piensa que justo hoy, la verdad, le da demasiada pereza ponerse a pensar el tipo de relación que tiene con el Slytherin, y sobre todo, hablar con él al respecto.

Se apoya en el borde de la piscina para verle cuando se sienta, con los pies en el agua, a pitar el cigarrillo y decirle como sin pensar en lo surrealista de la situación – ¿Sabes para cuando es la redacción que Snape pidió? – sólo para desencadenar una conversación llena de Ron y Draco, ya no más Weasley y Malfoy, que nadie en su sano juicio hallaría coherente (y, menos que menos, ellos, si se detuvieran a pensarlo).


End file.
